vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaratras
Summary Zaratras was the Great Holy Knight of Liones ten years ago. Despite his peculiar and overemotional tendencies, he was admired for being a paragon of justice and a protector of the weak and was one of the main organizers of the Seven Deadly Sins in the first place. He was murdered by Hendrickson and Dreyfus after they were brainwashed by the demon Fraudrin. However, due to Melascula's magic, his lingering feelings of regret for failing to prevent their fall into darkness resurrected him. He quickly sacrificed his newly restored life by helping to fight Fraudrin in defense of Liones. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Zaratras Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human, Druid, Former Great Holy Knight of Liones Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his speed via lightning), Holy Manipulation, Soul Destruction (Can destroy demonic or evil souls), Telepathy (via druid rituals) Attack Potency: At least City level (Traded blows with Dreyfus. Has equal physical strength as Slader) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Even with Dreyfus), higher with Great Thunder (Flash Movement of the Thunder God allows him to move far faster than Dreyfus) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Comparable to Dreyfus. Casually withstood an attack from a Red Demon without any injury) Stamina: Very high (Used to spar with Meliodas for long periods of time) Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Broadsword and armor Intelligence: Zaratras was an incredibly skilled swordsman, known as one of the greatest in Liones. In combat, he is wise and decisive, quickly realizing what was amiss in Edinburgh and sending the Sins there not long after defeating a Holy Knight-turned vampire. However, he is rather overemotional and airheaded outside of combat and lacks self-control when confronted with his favorite food, leading to his death as he failed to check the pie Hendrickson made for poison. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Druid Memory Ritual: After painting symbols on his target's chest, Zaratras can enter their memories to find what he is looking for. He can also take others in with him. Great Thunder Zaratras' magic power, which allows him to create and control vast quantities of lightning for various purposes in combat. His magic is very similar to his son's own signature magic, Thunderbolt. *'Flash Movement of the Thunder God:' Zaratras greatly enhances his speed by cloaking his body in lightning. File:ThunderGodFlashMovement1.png|Dreyfus lunges File:ThunderGodFlashMovement2.png|Zaratras outspeeds him *'Purge of the Thunder God:' Zaratras releases an enormous lightning bolt on top of his target. *'Sword of the Thunder God:' Zaratras cloaks himself in lightning and flies at his target at great speeds, slashing them with a lightning-enhanced sword. Purge Magic of the Druids, designed to erase evil souls like those of demons and vampires. Zaratras touches his target and erases their soul. More powerful opponents can resist the Purge. Zaratras can sacrifice his life force to greatly enhance the power of his Purge, which he did to exorcise Fraudrin from Dreyfus' body. ZaratrasPurge1.PNG|Touching the targets ZaratrasPurge2.PNG|Purge complete Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Parents Category:Telepaths Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 7